Black Water
by pta917
Summary: Seven Voyages a beautiful cruise ship found with most of it's crew dead. But what caused such a terrible turn of events? Follow the Doctor and Rose in this tale on the vessels last voyage and find out what terror resides with in the enigmatic container on the ships lowest deck.
1. Chapter 1

The year 2014, the location a small cruise ship named the Seven Voyages, it was found drifting on the Atlantic Ocean with most of it's crew dead or missing, the only ones found where either injured or in a state of crippling madness. Another mystery or for some curiosity is the strange mucus that was found on some places of the vessel and that covered a few of the corpses, specially the ones in worse shape.

During what would be it's last voyage, the cruise was going form Australia to England, on board where only 200 passengers from the possible 500 that the vessel could carry. Not many people liked to make this trip as by that time the UK was being stormed by extreme cold, but some needed to return home, others wanted to meet family or just go see new places, even under such unpleasant conditions.

Like may others of it's kind and purpose the Seven Voyages had some higher level quarters, the suites, the biggest, more beautiful and most expensive one belonged to Samantha Cumberbatch, a young 25 year old girl know by some by her shadow covered past and her whelp, something that over the years has attracted several interested suitors which for some reason always run away after a day, of course that's when they don't disappear. But for what is such a wanted woman she is very alien in appearance with very defined eyes, almost as if they were going to bulge out, also she has small ears, her skin is a very light blue color like the waves of the sea she travels through and her neck is said to have strange malformations similar to gills. But she is nothing compared to some of the people she travels with all of them men, normally older and that share similar aspects to her from what people say but no one really says much as something about them touches deep in the past of our race making it terrifying to do so, even if some of the older people who say she as the Innsmouth look.

This suite was almost like her home as many of the ships routes seemed to be the same as hers, almost as the ship belonged to her, the room was forever hers as it's always rented either for her or someone else, not many saw it's interior both when someone would stumble into it or some of the cleaning crew entered, there was always someone to put them out as if something was being kept away from the outside world. Some of those who could see something before one of Samantha's escorts would block their view, some reported strange decorations made to the liking of the owner.

On this trip, hid on the lower decks of the vessel was a container she had arrange to be transferred to England, the cargo inside was said to be a very fragile structure with future use in a building that would be raised in the UK, still it was shadowed in curiosity, even some minds who said that they heard other wordily voice coming from it, still these where nothing money or a simple lie couldn't resolve.

One rather stormy night Samantha was dining with the captain of the vessel, Adam White a tall, lean 40 years old man with dark grey hair and dark brown eyes, like always it was a pleasant occasion they had many conversations about the ocean and trips they use to make world wide, specially the different things they had seen that not many would get the chance to do, but she always seemed to see these things as boring even if she would always laugh and do some polite reply to the old sailor. The meal was in the mid of its progress when she felt something, a feeling also felt by the two escorts that were eating on the table to their left, she darted a quick look at them which they immediately recognized. Not even caring to finish their food, they rushed out the of the Dinning Hall and made their way to the source of this disturbance.

The anomaly was a old blue police box, that somehow appeared in one of the empty rooms of the lower decks, from it two people came out a the Doctor and Rose.

''Rose after what happened last time with your father I think that both of us deserve a good rest, and as you can see so does the TARDIS as we seem to be on a ship, most likelly a cruise.'' the ninth Doctor said taking the few first steps out of the box

''Let me guess you smelled where we were because this could be the interior of any thing.'' Rose replied

''Something like that. So do you want to see what awaits us?'' he said in a enthusiastic tone

''What if someone enters and sees the Tardis?'' she asked showing more worry then the owner of the machine

''This room is empty! We can stay here and with some alterations and we might as well have been on this boat since the beginning.'' he replied with invigorated confidence

From the door both of their heads emerged looking around at the empty corridor, or so it seemed, the Doctor caught someone turning the corner away from their direction, quickly he moved out of the door and with few long steps he made his way to that corner that lead to the mail hall. There he saw two men walking away both wearing old tuxedos but even with shades being thrown by the small ceiling lights he could naturally acknowledge something wrong in their anatomy, at least something wrong for a human.

''Doctor what's wrong?'' asked Rose in a whisper

''Those two men over there, I think they saw us exiting the room...'' he said before being stopped mid sentence by his companion

''So? It's impossible for them to know that that room is empty.'' she replied

''Maybe, but there was something wrong with them, I can't put my finger on it but it seems familiar.'' he continued in a deep thoughtful tone

''This place isn't that well lit so maybe the shadows were playing some trick on your eyes, maybe this is a sign you do need some rest.'' to this the Doctor looked back with a raised eyebrow

''Now that's just doesn't make sense, alright let's explore this ship.'' he said still thinking about those men

As the two men made their way back to the Dinning Hall where they meet Samantha and two other of her escorts.

''Was it what I think it was?'' she asked her two servants

''We did not see the machine but he was accompanied by a woman and the description was similar.'' one of them answered with a strange voice, as if he was underwater

''Keep an eye on him, just one of you, I need someone else to keep an eye on the cargo. This storm seems to promise much.'' she said, whit a perverse grin, looking up at the glass ceiling where the rain drops fell with tremendous force and the lighting dispersed across the skies, the two were automatically dispersed from that area to their respective goals.

The Doctor and Rose after navigating a few corridors found themselves on the vessels bar, several people walked around with drinks, some stayed near the bartender for more easy access to what they desired while others simply sat down and enjoyed the company of others. To the right of the entrance to the bar was a older looking door which lead to the outside tables where some people were socializing over a smoke. They decided to go there even if the storm hitting the glass protection, they sat at the furthest table from that entrance.

''I think I'm going to go get a drink. You want something?'' Rose asked as the Doctor sat down

''I'm fine thanks. I'll stay here and watch this lovely image.'' he replied to a somewhat surprised Rose

As she walked away he faced the storm hitting the glass, still those men hadn't left his mind something in them was so familiar yet he couldn't place his finger on what. While his thoughts ran by several possible things, yet his listening picked up someone approaching him, someone who was much heavier then Rose and had a strange walk.

Looking back he saw one of the gentleman that for so long haunted his taught, soon he made eye contact and saw the unearthly bulging eyes, grayish skin tone, small ears, receding hair line and from his neck small ridges could be seen creeping up from it, but much to his surprise the man didn't say a word he simply went to the table to the left and started smoking in what seemed to be a very casual thing.

Rose arrived soon after and sat to the right of the Doctor following a gesture he made, as she sat down putting her drink on the table her eyes glanced on the man for a moment she looked at him till he Doctor placed himself in front of her.

''What's wrong?'' he asked calmly

''That man on that table he looks strange.'' she said in a distant tone

''Do not look at him. He's one of those two that I saw, it's best if he doesn't notice if you are looking at him.'' he replied in a strict voice

''Still, his head and neck...'' she continued showing a unwanted interest much to the Doctor's apprehension

As they continued to talk another individual, similar to the one smoking, approached the latter placing a hand on his shoulder whispering something to him. As the Doctor and Rose tried to look normal, the both men faced them with the obvious intent to speak. For a while a certain awkwardness fell over the four individuals, the Doctor seeing that they didn't seem to start he made the honors.

''Hello, I'm John Smith and this is my friend Sarah.'' trying to lie is way out of this he tried to make himself and Rose seem as boring as possible

'' Cumberbatch request for your presence in her chambers.'' the one that was smoking said in their peculiar voice after putting down the cigar in the ashtray

''Well we are very honored by your request but...'' he was about to decline the offer when Rose started talking

''We would love to meet her!'' she spat in a loud tone after taking a drink

''Good. Please follow us.'' the recently arrived escort said


	2. Chapter 2

The group walked through the ship, with the two men in front leading the way, most of the time no word was uttered. Rose looked around the corridors at the decorations and people who passed by them, the Doctor did the same but with a much more precise look, the other two sometimes said something between themselves but nothing loud enough to hear. After a few corridors, stairs and one elevator they were standing by the door which lead to their destiny.

''She is right through this door.'' both of them said as they opened the right and left door

The Doctor was the first to enter, with Rose on his right, automatically he analysed the suite, to the right a bedroom with a king size bed, covered by a red blanket, two small bedside tables one on each side also there was a large cabinet, to their left was a closed bathroom door. The most important was the center the wall in front was only made of glass that enabled a view to the sea, there was also a desk with three chairs, a small lamp and a mannequin head on top, all over the walls were several paintings and statues of strange nature. The biggest of the statues was the one on the same wall as the entrance, it had a solid block of stone as a base on top it was the representation of an aquatic humanoid emerging from the waves and around him were several snake heads coiling around him.

Near the desk, facing the windows was Samantha Cumberbatch, she wore a elaborated nightgown that covered the back of her neck and fell all to way to the ground covering all of her. The Doctor and Rose stood in the center of the room waiting for her to speak, one of the men that had accompanied them was at the closed door, one who was already there before they arrived was preparing the bed for her to sleep, the other that came with them went to speak to her and the other one that traveled with here wasn't there.

''I'm so happy that you could join me at this time.'' were the first words she spoke turning to face them, placing a glass of whine on the desk

''The pleasure is all ours madam.'' the Doctor replied politely, like one should do in these situations, to which Samantha smiled

''I wonder if you and your companion would like to join me for lunch tomorrow?'' she asked in a equally pleasant voice

As the Doctor tried to figure out what to say, Rose was walking back in forth behind him then one of the smaller statues caught her eye, because of simple curiosity or something else more primal, the structure represented a humanoid being with winds and a cephalopod like head, her right hand reached out to touch. As the fingers were about to make contact one of her servants grabbed her hand violently then forced it behind her back, she released a small painful yell to which the Doctor and Samantha reacted. The time traveler was quick to act and push the man off of Rose, causing him to crash into the statue as a result it fell down but miraculously didn't break as the mineral seemed to have a elastic properties.

Helping Rose up, the Doctor didn't even care to give any reply to what happened and started making his way to the door till the woman spoke with a thunderous voice.

''Do not turn your back on me Doctor!'' she roared furiously at the to her blasphemous act towards the idol

''You must have me confused for someone else! I decline your offer and will now go out that door!'' the Time Lord yelled back with tremendous rage

''You should reconsider your words, not everyday do two people with knowledge such as ourselves meet.'' she replied with a more calm and somewhat seductive tone then she placed her hands on her head

The Doctor looked at her as she removed her curly blonde her, a wig that she placed on the mannequin head on the desk, revealing small strands of bleached hair also showing even closer resemblances to the men that worked with her, she looked back at the Time Lord, the Doctor looked back as he felt his curiosity overwhelming him.

''Alright...I agree to your offer but she will not go with me. It will be only you and me.'' he finally answered with a hint of defeat

Soon after they left her quarters, the Doctor was holding Roses' arm even if she didn't like to look like a victim in front of him.

''It's fine! He really didn't hurt me that much.'' she said in her normal life full tone

''You shouldn't have touched the idol! I feared that they would overreact to something like that.'' he replied finally letting go of the arm

''So now it's my fault that he attacked me!?'' she asked in disbelief

''No. But they look very familiar to me, the thing is that I can't put my finger on it...maybe Silurians but they don't make hybrids with humans...'' he replied and soon started to speak to himself trying to link a name to the faces

''Maybe you can ask her tomorrow...on your date!'' she said with a small hint of sarcasm

''Date!? Just imagine the children?'' where the only words he spoke in shock

As they were almost to their room two members of the crew passed by them, even in the rambles of the conversation they understood that Samantha had a container on the cargohold and also something about voices.

''I think I we just found something for you to do during my lunch.'' the Doctor said with a enthusiastic tone

''What!? Talk to those two?''

''Just the one who was speaking of voices see if he can be more precise with what he heard.''

Meanwhile the missing escort walked into the suite and was meet by Samantha talking to the one who had knocked the statue down.

''Mam, the cargo seems to be holding well and no much motion as been recorded.'' he said in a submissive tone given the situation

''Good, still I think it should be fed there is no need to take risks and have it attack when released.'' she replied

During the rest of the night the vessel was constantly assaulted by barrages of rain and waves, by the time most people awoke it had calmed down to a gentle rain. Rose made her way to the Tardis console and several books scattered around coming from the library, looking around she saw the Doctor sleeping under the console covered in books, carefully she picked up the books and pushed the sleeping man who woke up in a worry straightening his clothes and ready to rush out the door.

''Doctor where do you think you're going?'' Rose asked still holding one of the books in her hand

''I don't know...I had a bad night sleep...'' he replied between yawns

''Really? That's not usual now is it. So what was it? Your new friend ...'' she started in a mocking tone

''Maybe! She must have influenced my thoughts...the way she looked at me...the sea bottom...the eyes...Dagon...'' finally he collapsed with a final yawn

Rose immediately rushed to him picking the body from the floor, she felt a strange coldness then a knock at the door, all her muscles tensed she was frozen and again another sound at the door, she felt fear who could it be, could have someone found the Tardis, with the Doctor in such bad shape what would she do. After a time nothing else happened which gave her the confidence to make her way to the door, opening it she saw a note on the floor picking it up Rose saw that it was a message from their new acquaintance stating the table where they would sit and some other cryptic meanings.

''The message has been delivered.'' the one who knocked at the Tardis door said as he entered Samantha's quarters

''What did he say?'' she roared from her bedroom

''No one answered, I had to leave it at their door.'' he replied

Lunch time came relatively quick, the Doctor had during that time made it to his feet ready for the event, Rose was at his side worried for the state she had seen him in, still he was confident after all he had live through this was not going to end him. Rose was moving around some of the books and saw one that was in the same place the Doctor what sleeping, on the old leathery cover was the word ''Necronomicon''.

''So was this the last one you read? Maybe it caused your nightmares!'' she said with a small giggle picking it up

Acknowledging her words he rushed to her and picked the book up from her hands and placing it under his coat for future use.

''Why did you do that!?'' she asked annoyed

''There are somethings here that maybe it's to early for you to see.'' he replied

''Really? After all that I've seen you thank that this book can scare me?'' she spat back in disbelief

''You have seen nothing compared to the things that live in the Universe, or even out of it, somethings that even I chose to not touch upon that often.'' these words came in a serious tone similar to when he referred his home

She didn't feel comfortable continuing this conversation and just stopped talking, she focused on preparing to go and talk to the old crewman that had refereed the voices. A few minutes latter both made their ways to the Dinning Hall, where from the entrance the Doctor saw the woman near a window, to ease the view of the sea and storm that was now picking back up, she was drinking from a cup of water and a waiter next to her. On the other side of the room on a lone table was the old sailor Rose meant to talk to, the duo went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor made his way to the table, the waiter seeing him quickly went to pull the free chair back for the man to seat, he sat and replied with a polite nod to the young employee. The Time Lord looked at Samantha right in the eyes, she didn't seem to be that nervous doing the same thing to him, soon others came to put the plates and drinks on the table, but from their point a view it wasn't a meal it was a game. A psychological game of chess between two people that to their merit where good players, they started eating very carefully no one wanted to give anything away, she was the first to make a move.

''So Doctor how was your night? I don't know about you but I was fairly excited for our meeting.'' she asked in a relaxed tone, even if she seemed to know the answer already

''Honestly I had a fairly eventful night, it most be something about this ship...'' he answered in between bites

''Really!? I'm sorry if that was me, I've been told that I have that effect on people, still wasn't expecting it from you.'' she said with smug smirk to which the Doctor looked at with curiosity

''Maybe...or either it was the last thing I read when I feel asleep. Actually I have it here right now maybe you know of it.'' he uttered with a grin as he took the Necronomicon out from his jacket and placed it on the table

Samantha stopped and looked at the book then back at the Time Lord, she smiled slightly and with both hands picked up the book, with a slow and careful move.

''You should think twice about the things you read, such a book is not for all minds.'' she replied mockingly taking a look through some pages

''You speak as if you are familiar with it. I have read a few pages, nothing special in my opinion just fiction.'' he said taking another bite, noticing a change in expression from her as he expected

''Fiction? Certainly a man of your knowledge knows better then that. This book transcends such qualifications.'' she spat back in a more ferosous voice

''You really do think that? I had the pleasure to talk to the original writer and I have my doughts.'' he again said trying to brake the cool posture that she presented

''You Doctor that as fought things like Daleks, Cybermen and even ''gods'' do not believe that this book speaks the truth?'' she roared with an awakening fire

''Mam, that is true but I never fought any gods. There are only beings with godlike powers, they are not really gods.'' he spat back with a harsh coldness and sincerity that even got more under her skin

The Doctor was obviously winning this game, she seemed to be almost at the point of exploding after such ''blasphemy'' in her view, still her education had tough her more then that, the book was again placed on the table and she crossed her legs taking a more comfortable stance on her chair, but what ever she was going to say just to be quickly cutoff by the Doctor.

''So where does this book fall in you history? I can see that you take it seriously and this ''lunch'' is but a game. Since you seem to know much about me so I only have one question...was who of your parents was a Deep One?'' he asked with a serious tone, putting his fork and knife down showing that he was ready to hear all of her history

''It took you a while to figure things out. It was my mother, my father was a frail human yet a very devoted one...'' she started just to again be interrupted by the Doctor who had a necessary question

''Devoted to who?''

''Dagon. At the age of 40 he had not wife, just whelp, a house, health and a job, everything they consider important with just one missing a bride. But this mortal thrills mean't nothing to him the only time he felt necessary was when he prayed to Father Dagon. After his 40th birthday a group of men was hired to find the Deep Ones, he knew none of them would talk about his interests, luckily he found the opening for Y'ha-nthlei.'' she continued in this story of a lone men that lived with the knowledge that only few know off and only fewer can live with

''That was the one near Innsmouth correct? I though that at least the entrance had been destroyed by the bombings.'' the Doctor yet again asked another necessary question for the comprehension of this story

''It lived! So they found the entrance and through other means he acquired a way to approach them without any risk of death. He finally meet with the representatives of his faith and after several rituals and acts of devotion he meet his bride, my mother. When I was born they consented for my father to take care of me till I was able to join them, that is till he died two years ago.'' with that her story finished with a drink of water to clear her throat

''Interesting. So what brings you to this fine vessel?''

''Nothing really, just business.'' she replied with a grin

''What about the container you have down on the cargohold?'' he asked in the middle of a bite

''Now, now Doctor, a lady mustn't reveal her secrets on the first siting. I do hope you enjoyed our time together.'' she said with a final smile before getting back up and leaving the man on the table

He did the same picking the book up from the table, making his way to the exit Rose placed her arms around his right arm taking him by surprise. At first he jumped out because of the shock but seeing that it was Rose he replied sarcastically.

''I may have two hearts, but that doesn't excuse trying to give me an hearth attack.''

''I was just kidding. I think I may have something.'' Rose said with a happy smile

''What did he say?''

''He says that Samantha had the container arranged to be transported off the books and since day one it creeps out the ones who pass by it and hear the noises that come from it.'' she replied

''What about the voices, did he say what he heard?'' the Doctor asked back with an increase in worry

''He seems to not be really sure about what he hear something that started with a ''t'', ''Teke'' something.'' she said showing that not even the old sailor knew exactly what was on the container

''Did he say that it was secured!?'' he roared at the unsuspecting Rose

''He says it is secure! It's the same material used in the best safes, that's what he said.'' she spat back kind of insulted by his attitude

''I hope they know what they are doing, I think this is going to end badly.'' he replied in a calmer tone, showing his regret

''So how did your date do?'' she asked with a smile

''Nothing that I wasn't expecting but she didn't tell me what the cargo is.'' he replied disappointing her

''So all business? Like always.''

The older sailor, a 50 year old man called Charles made his way to the cargohold. Going trough the old, wet dark corridors he started hearing some noises coming from the section where the container was located, as he passed by the passage which lead to the railings over the structure. It was a cylindrical thing, about 10 meters long, with round edges like he said the whole things was reinforced with metal pins keeping the thing together, it rested on a metal structure, made of four pillars, on top of the thing was a weaker hatch which made for easier access to the inside. Charles climbed to the opening and started forcing his way in with a crowbar he rammed it in several times till finally the hatch gave away letting out a stench that slithered out and up his nose.

His eager eyes looked inside but he could only see something liquid inside, like crude petrol, picking up a small pocket flashlight he lit the inside of the container up still it seemed to be petrol, strange how it moved so much even if the ship was going fairly quiet, then an object shined on the interior with a better looked he saw what seemed to be a human skull. The terrible discovery was enough to send him back wards and falling off the container, leaving the hatch open.

''What are you doing!?'' a strange, yet familiar voice roared in rage

Getting back to his feet he saw one of Samantha's escorts standing in front of him, carrying the body of a young girl. Charles knew what this meant, they were killing people and storing them in the container hence the easy access hatch. The escort on the other hand went for the attack, dropping the body he rushed the old man with a vicious right hand sending him back into the ground, Charles had no time to react as soon he felt the cold, scaly grip of the degenerate around his neck looking him in the bulgy eyes he saw a mad murderous intent . His hands moved around, as he felt the life escaping with every second, till he felt the crowbar gripping it tightly he smashed it into his attackers forehead.

The man fell over, he slowly got back to his feet the sailor saw the unconscious man with blood covering the left side of his face, as he approached to see if he had killed his attacker out of nowhere a skull fell between them, looking up he saw a black mass erupting from the container something that he could only translate as terrified screaming.

''Tekeli-li!''


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor and Rose also decided to go see this mysterious container, about half an hour later they arrived there but as they were getting closer the distinct noise of someone moving around echoed so they decided to hide in a corner. Looking at the structure from their hiding spot they saw one of the escorts putting something on the container, on the ground was a trail of black slime going off into another hallway and covered in that slime was a body that even covered in the substance seemed to be missing some parts and was that of a woman, Rose was shocked to see such things but the Doctor decided to not say anything and go to speak to Samantha personally.

They made their way back to the suite, but came face to face with the escort from before, the three stood in the mid of the corridor as some passengers passed by them the Doctor was the one to speak.

''Are you going to stop us? Or are you going to be smarter then that and acknowledge that you can no longer contain this thing!'' he said with a heated rage

The man just nodded as the trio started running back to the room, when they arrived they heard what seemed to be a discussion with shouting and a lot of rage, as they passed through the doors another of the crewmen was in there holding a small revolver and pointing it at Samantha.

''You three stop right there! Go to the corner!'' he spat at the new arrivals, to which they obeyed even if the escort wasn't to happy

''There is no need for this.'' Rose said trying to calm the man down, who was sweating immensely, shacking and had a desperate look in his pale face

''No need!? You didn't see what I see! Three bodies and one of them poor Charles, and that smell from that goddamn container that you people brought aboard!'' he spat

''Please if you saw that you know that...'' the Doctor began before being stopped by the sailor

''Yes! I saw it, that black body even for just a second as it slithered away dragging one of you with it! I knew that you would bring death to this ship my family knew about you, people with the Insmouth look, a group of degenerates!'' the rant continued

''You saw it! So it's really free...'' Samantha uttered in a low almost defeated tone

''You should have not brought it on board. For days it spoke that word...Tekeli-li...'' the sailor continued seemingly drifting away with those words

''Tekeli-li? Of course! A Shoggoth...why did you bring one to the ship?'' the Doctor said finally placing everything together

''It doesn't matter what that devil is, I'm going to end this!'' he said getting ready to fire at the woman

At that moment the lights went out serving as a distraction the Doctor used his Sonic Screwdriver to cause the bullets to expand in the chamber destroying the weapon and slightly burning the sailors hand.

''It must have done something to the lights.'' Rose said

''Why did you brought that one with you?'' the Doctor asked facing Samantha

''We found it living alone in a remote part of Australia, a creature like that as to much value to be left in such a worthless place.'' she replied coldly as heir helpers picked the man up and took him away from the room

''And you thought it was a good idea to trap something that as been living alone for more time that both of us have been alive!? I thought your kind works with them!'' the Doctor spat

''So? It's to important and a waist to be left isolated...'' she replied before Rose interrupted

''Something must have happened to it during all that time, living alone for all that time.'' she said

''It's mad! It's been reduced to a savage beast yet it as the higher intelligence, we need to take the people out of this ship before it's to late.'' the Doctor said

Meanwhile two men were making their way to the generator room to see why the lights weren't working, as they entered the room one of them noticed the slime on the floor, the other used his flashlight to take a better look at it. As he stepped inside he saw the damaged equipment beyond repair, worry was the first thing to come to their minds as they had no power and the boat was still now drifting.

''Did you hear that?'' one of them said looking around

''It come from above.'' the other replied looking up

Both of their mouths dropped as the ceiling was ripped open with several wires falling out, but as the lights moved around they sensed something moving, a wet blob like body, when they focused the beams something else became more clear. Several eyes moving around in the amorphous being.

''Tekeli-li!'' was the last thing they heard as it fell on them

The Doctor, Rose and Samatha rushed down the corridors, some people seemed to be worried by the lack of lights while others just saw it as a annoyance. Samantha was talking to her remaining three escorts instructing them to go look for the Shoggoth and trying to plan a way to re-trap it.

''What now Doctor?'' Rose asked

''I don't know. I can't face that thing by myself, this ship doesn't have the means to do so and I think that we should leave.'' he said to which Rose was completely taken by surprise

''We can't just leave them to die.'' she said

''I fear we will have to. I feel that there are forces at play here that not even I can comprehend, I think the least we can do is try and get rid of it. This is to dangerous for you Rose.'' he said

''But we have already done so much and I've come out fine!''

''I'm not talking about physical damage. I should take you to the Tardis.'' he said to which Samantha responded

''You intend to run away and leave this poor people to die?'' she spat sarcastically

''You'll die to, unless you swim away of course!'' he replied

''It won't attack me.'' she replied to which the Doctor simply stopped

''It already killed one of yours! That Shoggoth as been alone and isolated for eons, it only knows the basics of life! It can no longer be reasoned with it will go after every living thing on this vessel and kill it!'' he roared furiously

At that moment the commander of the ship, Adam White, showed up with a group of other crewmen but unlike most times they meet he had a serious expression on his face.

'' , I need you to come with us.'' he said in a authoritarian tone

''Why?'' she replied in a humble tone

''We saw what happened in the cargo hold, people are missing, we need to talk about what truly was there.'' he continued

''Captain, I'm the Doctor and I was right on my way to warn you about what is going on. I believe we should evacuate the ship.''

''Sir please, this is not of your concern.'' he replied politely

''It's the concern of every man, woman and child on this vessel! It already killed people and it won't stop until it kills everyone.'' the Doctor roared trying to show the truth of the situation to the man

''If that is true we have no power, the radios don't work. And we are Kilometers away from the shore, we cannot simply evacuate the ship.''

''You have to try.''


	5. Chapter 5

This newly formed group made their way to the Dinning Hall, where at this time the bigger part of the people in the cruise where, as most liked to lunch latter.

Mean while, in one of the other smaller rooms located in the ship there was a couple, she blonde, slim, blue eyed, pale and in heir twenties, he a somewhat fat man with a small bald spot and a very aged body for a fifty year old person. She was travelling as his ''girlfriend'', of course some knew the truth behind this relationship as he was know to have many women like this to accompany him on his trips.

After a night with such ''gentleman'' she stayed in the bed covered by the sweaty sheets as the man went to take his morning shower, to clean himself of such ''love''. As she rested there looking at the decoration on the ceiling, when a sound caught her attention sitting up on the bed, with the sheet covering her figure, she walked around trying to find the source till she pinpointed the source from coming from the vent. She dragged a chair to spot and used it to get on arms length of the small hatch and opened it, the noise continued as she sensed movement on the inside what ever it was, was on the move towards her she tried to reach out towards it and made contact.

What she felt could only be described as a gelatinous mass of flesh, then it started spreading over her hand her instinct was to scream but the thing seemed to anticipate it as he pulled her in. The man didn't even notice any of this as he was deep under the shower, the running water completely overshadowed his ears or maybe it was the feelings that he had towards the girl. He looked at the curtain and saw someone approach it, the shape seemed small at first, he awaited eagerly thinking that he was going to have some company, still as it got closer the shape became bigger and more shapeless. Taken by surprise he pulled the curtain aside and saw it as it saw him, strength slipped away as his legs gave away and he sat on the bathtub shaken by the presence of this being as immobility took over before it engulfed him.

It then followed the path to the door which easily gave in to it's weight, now it had a free path to roam around the ship and the sound of people walking, talking and the smell of food teased his hunger.

Meanwhile the Doctor, Rose, Samantha, the Commander of the vessel and the crewmen arrived, quickly they spread over the area trying to get people up from their tables as the Commander started making an announcement to the people.

''Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain Adam White, I ask all of you to keep calm and go to the exterior of the ship where the life boats are waiting...'' he started when he heard some people questioning him

''...there as been an accident and as you may have noticed there is no power, the ship is moving on it's own and we are trying to fix it, so please keep calm and make your ways to the life-boats , my men will help you.'' he said with a calm tone trying to keep the civilians in the same state

As people started moving, the Doctor and Rose approached the man which was now showing the complete opposite of his calm figure, and asked him:

''So you think that this was the best way to go around it?'' the Doctor asked

''This is the first time I have to do something like this, I was always proud to be the chief of a safe vessel but now, I don't know what to do anymore...'' he replied in a low vague tone

''It never get's any easier...'' the Doctor replied in a certain reminiscent tone

The group of people had now started moving out of the Dinning Hall, Adam, Rose, Samantha and the Doctor prepared to go after them, when this blood shelling screech filled the vessel itself, panic was immediate as what was once a organised crowd broke up in all directions. The Doctor made his way to the mass of people that ran in every direction possible, some even falling over dying to others or the simple sight, as it was something not for the faint of heart, before the horror could get them, he looked at the source of the terror and finally his observed the savage Shoggoth, it's several eyes darted at him as the creature rolled down the hallway at amazing speeds forcing the Doctor to fall back to the Dinning Hall and with the help of Rose barricade the doors with some tables.

''What is that thing!?'' the captain asked seeing the reaction to the unseen being

''Doesn't matter! Do we have any other way out of here!?'' the Doctor asked back not wanting to spend time explaining such things

''In the kitchen there is a emergency door that leads to somewhere in the ship I don't remember where!'' he spat back still curious

''Alright lead the way!'' the time traveler said as they started to move, that was when he noticed that Samantha wasn't moving

''You can't stay here, that thing is going to kill you!'' he said

''I brought it here! My people works with them, I should be able to control it!'' she roared back

''It cannot be controlled anymore! You have to let it go and come with us or it will kill you.'' he replied becoming calmer at the end

This finally got to her as she started running to the kitchen, where Adam had already opened the mentioned emergency door leading to some dark, abandoned corridor, only lit by small emergency doors.

''A dark tunnel? This day just keeps getting better and better.'' Rose said

Much to their luck, the monster decided to go after the panicking crowed, a more plentiful and easier prey. One lone sailor, with a injured way surprisingly came on the opposite direction still it didn't stop rushing at him even when he opened fire on it with a weapon with no effect. With his failed efforts he started yelling at him some religious phrases at this demon, of course this had no effect as he was soon killed by the creature, that did not stop it's rampage on the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

The group continued to walk through that dark corridor, as the monster made it's way through the ships crew. By now only one of Samantha's escorts survived and it was being followed by the horror right now.

He ran as fast as his strange legs enable him to, on his head was yet another concern he had to return to the suite and destroy everything in it as so no rescue team would find the unholy figures that waited there. Luckily he was near it, but the beast was behind him showing no sign of being tiered unlike him. Finally his hands reached the room and closed the doors behind him in a laughable attempt to stop the beast.

He went to a closed and in a trunk he revealed a bomb, composed of C-4 and a detonator that connected it, was a few button pushes and wire connecting the device was active. By that time the Shoggoth had broken in and started to move around the room, picking up a small gun the ''man'' opened fire on it, this worked more as a distraction as the projectiles did nothing to it as it lunged at the escort swallowing him whole, then the bomb went off.

The structure of the vessel felt the impact and so did the survivors, the Doctor, Captain, Rose and Samantha also felt this specially when the path in front of them collapsed, right in front of them. The Doctor was able to pull the women back but the Captain was not as quick being buried under concrete, wires and metal frames.

The time traveler was quick to his side and tried to re ashore the man.

''Don't worry we'll get you out of this in no time.'' he said

''You'll just be tiring yourself out...Leave me here...a Captain should go down with his ship...'' he rambled before death overtook him

The Doctor silently got back to his feet and stayed like that for a while going to the nearest door that lead to a unknown part of the ship, that was when Samantha spoke, to herself yet loudly enough for the other two to hear.

''Seems like they did their job...''

''What do you mean!?'' he asked turning back to face her

''The explosion. Was part of my protocol in case someone from the outside was to enter my room.'' she replied with disgusting ease

''Why? So many have been there!'' the Doctor said in disbelief

''Those can be bought if needed. Just imagine if a rescue team was to find it!? How would that look for me?'' she spat back

''Is that all that you care about!? What about the people that are being killed by that thing that you brought on board?'' Rose asked

''They mean nothing...such fragile beings.'' Samantha said back at Rose, with a small hint of disgust

''There is no explanation for what you did! There were good people in here, people that the Shoggoth killed because of your mistakes!'' the Doctor roared back to Samantha who seemed amused

''Good people? Luck around you Doctor their death was going to happen what ever I did, they are frail, mortal, while I and you can live forever, well at least I can!'' she replied, slowly moving around the Doctor saying the final part right next to him almost as a whisper ending it with a chuckle

''You're still far from immortal. The danger is as real for you as it is for us, the thing is that we have a way out, you do not!'' the man replied with small smile in the end

To this she didn't reply, it was true her transformation was not to the point she could simply swim away and back to the other Deep Ones. After this thought passed she noticed that the Doctor was walking away with Rose standing in between the two.

''Are you going to leave her here?'' Rose asked

''Yes. She's getting what she asked for...'' he spat back at her

''You can't leave me here! You don't know what will happen if you do so!'' she roared furiously at him

For a moment he stopped but decided to continue, with now Rose following him.

''You think that there wasn't a reason for the Shoggoth to be taken to England, from Australia when he could have just used one of ours? What do you think we were going to use it for!?'' she continued in a sinister tone to which the Doctor finally turned to face her

''What are you talking about?'' he asked still not believing her

''It was to be used...in a ritual...'' she started in a mysterious tone

''A ritual? To do what?'' he asked back

To this she didn't reply as it seemed to be almost unspeakable, or to horrible for any hears, still she continued.

''A personal project...'' she said still hiding the truth

''So you got the Shoggoth and didn't tell the others of your kind?'' the Doctor asked starting to put the pieces together

''Only the escorts know. Still it would be a good choice to bring me with you, if you don't want any retaliation from him...'' she said

''Him? Who?'' Rose asked in the middle of the conversation

''From outside, yet from everywhere time or space...Yog...'' she started just for the Doctor to cut her off

''Alright! You're coming with us. We're going back to the Tardis and get out of here, leave somewhere.'' he said in a newly found distress, maybe fear

''What about the others?'' Rose asked

''The ship will be found soon, we can't do much more.'' he replied to his companion as he started walking

''Why?'' she asked

''The Seven Voyages, was found a day from now drifting.'' this was his answer

Now the trio was on the move back to the their only way out of this death ship. On their way there someone ran into them, it was a middle-age woman shacking and with uneasy eyes.

''The thing, it took him...my boy, my sweet soon, my sweet Charlie.'' she spat before collapsing against a wall crying

Even if it seemed cold of him The Doctor continued on, with Samantha following him yet Rose stayed next to the woman calling for the Doctor.

''Doctor, we need to help her!'' she said desperate

''Rose, face it we can't help her! Now we need to get out of here.'' he replied back in a authoritarian tone

To this only one word came in reply.

''Tekeli-li!'' echoed by the corridors in a bloodcurdling tone

''Rose we have to go now!'' he said pulling her by her arm forcing the run

They were now running for their lives as the shapeless horror moved towards them, even after the explosion it seemed unfazed yet somewhat torched and some of the eyes were missing. They ran as fast as their feet enabled them, still the thing was catching up to them, then finally they arrived at the hall where the room that housed the Tardis was, making the turn to the room, the Shoggoth seemed to be outmaneuvered as it's state had left it disorientated.

They entered the room and the Doctor was quick to open the Tardis door so the two women could enter. As it closed he was quick to go the console and punch up the coordinates and commands to leave this cursed vessel. As they finally took a breath, everything started shacking.

''What's going on Doctor!?'' Rose asked

''It's around the Tardis! But don't worry...'' he replied

''Don't worry? What if it get's inside?'' she asked

''When he enter the Time Vortex it will let got, no matter how resilient it is the shock will be to much for it.'' he said in reassuring tone

''Will it die?'' Samantha asked

''No, it will float till finally it dies from old age.'' he replied

Finally the shacking stopped, they were in the Time Vortex now and much like the Doctor had said in the moment the Shoggoth felt the change of realm it released the time vessel finally stopping it's rampage.

The Tardis soon materialized in a small desert beach in England, the destination of the cruise.

Samantha walked out and was surprise by the place the Doctor had left her, then she turned back to the Tardis from where the Doctor walked out leaving Rose inside.

''Why are we here?'' she asked

''I brought you home.'' he replied with a smile

''What?...'' she said as from the water shapes started to emerge

They were the Deep Ones, about five of them, they emerged from the water taking steeps towards the duo, Samantha seemed somewhat worried while the Doctor was completely calm about the situation. One of them, who seemed to be the leader, started to speak in perfect English yet with a deep and gurgling voice.

''Samantha you must come with us.'' he said

''Of course but why?'' she said trying to keep calm

''We know about your activities, you put us in great risk, there will be punishment for this.'' as this words slipped out two of others grabbed hold of her kipping her from escaping as they dragged her back to the sea

''What now?'' the Doctor asked

''No need for you to know.'' he replied turning back to the sea to follow the others back into the water

''Do you even know the full truth about what she was doing?'' the Doctor asked in a more serious tone catching the attention of the being

''We do.'' it replied

''I know that sometimes your society does do rituals of this kind but she seemed to be doing something for her own.'' the Doctor said

''That's why we're doing this. Such rituals do happen some years but they are for the good of our kind even if it's rare to do so as Dagon gives us all that we need.'' he replied

''How will you fix her mistakes?'' the time traveler asked back

''No unwanted bonds were made and for all that we know her followers are dead in that ship. Have a good day Doctor.'' with these final words it returned back to the sea

For a moment the Doctor stood there looking at the peaceful water, his toughs raced till finally some kind of peace was made and he returned to the Tardis that dematerialized soon after.


End file.
